A Demon's Return
by Ookami Chann
Summary: When a Full Moon starts a month, Supernatural things happen. But what happens when Fubuki is kidnapped and taken to Hell so he can become the Demon Lord? Can Inazuma Japan save him? And will Gouenji realise how he truly feels about Fubuki?
1. Prologue

**I'm back with another GouFubu story. This idea has been in my mind for God knows how long.**

**But anyway, I only own the idea, Gouenji, Fubuki and Inazuma Eleven belong to Level-5. **

**But enjoy this story, and I'll try to update it when I can, but as we all know, teachers like to give homework to help us AND torture us- even if they do say it's not because they're bored or hate us.**

**So before I start burning my BTEC homework, I'd better shut up!**

**Anyway, enjoy and R&R.**

**.**

_**A Demon's Return.**_

_**Chapter One: Prologue.**_

**.**

"Great game everyone!" Endou Mamoru shouted to his team mates as they all huddled together to congratulate each other.

Everyone was praising each other- saying how they'd really improved and their game play was amazing, but not all of the smiles present were true.

As Fubuki praised Toramaru and his new hissastu; _Rapid Fire, _he felt a stab of jealousy hit him in the heart.

Gouenji and Toramaru had been going out for the past month or so, but when they announced their relationship, it was at the same time Fubuki was going to admit his feelings for Gouenji.

So sad, and it had been mentally affecting Fubuki. His heart would go cold and drop, his eyes would start burning because of the soon-to-fall tears and his blood would boil.

So yeah, he was jealous.

Carrying on with the story though, as everyone soon departed into the Inazuma Training House, Fubuki stayed outside for a few minutes to mentally calm down and think.

"What do I do?" he complained to himself, as he looked up to the skies- hoping to get an answer.

When an answer didn't come, he just kicked the dirt and walked back inside, hoping no one was concerned about him.

As he walked inside the building, he saw Toramaru sitting on Gouenji's lap- happily discussing God knows what. He wasn't listening, he didn't want to listen and he wouldn't listen.

But since he couldn't be bothered to go anywhere else, Fubuki decided to head to his dorm room and take a nap for a few minutes- with the hopes of him being able to forget his jealousy and move on.

When the silver haired boy got to his room, he literally bounced onto his bed, took his soccer trainers off and stretched out before falling into a short slumber.

_**Meanwhile, Downstairs**_

"I hope Fubuki-kun's okay, he didn't look happy before," Haruna spoke as she chopped another cabbage piece.

"What do you mean?" Fuyuka asked, curious to know what was going on.

"Well, I'm not sure if I'm right, but I think something's happened between Fubuki-kun and Toramaru-kun or something. Fubuki-kun doesn't seem happy about something," Haruna explained nervously, she wasn't one to gossip, but she _could _trust her fellow managers with this secret.

"Maybe you're just over reacting, if anything has happened, it may be best to let them two solve it themselves." Natsumi plainly said before attempting to make a rice ball- and mostly succeeding.

Until it crumbled, but oh well.

And so the managers continued to cook the dinner for that night, with help from Tobitaka _and even Fudou._

But Fudou supposedly just wanted to poison Kidou- but Haruna kept a close eye on him. She was also feeling very glad that Tobitaka and Fudou were both listening to music, so they couldn't hear what had been said.

Proving my previous statement is easy, you could hear the music blaring out of the earphones- though it wasn't too loud.

And so the preparations for the meal continued.

_**Later that Night**_

"I gotta say, this tastes great!" Endou cheered as he put another piece of miso ramen into his mouth.

That night, everyone feasted like royals, thanks to the lovely banquet consisting of miso ramen, takoyaki, a few rice balls and even small portions of okonomiyaki along with some drinks of water.

Good thing their managers had help along the way and lots of time too.

After the long meal, the conversations continued still. Everyone was mostly talking about the coming of the new month and full moon though.

Apparently, if the month was starting with a full moon, supernatural things would happen.

But they _were_ just rumours..._ right?_

Who knows, but let's continue reading.

It was probably 8 o'clock when Fubuki decided to turn in for the night, stating he felt a little bit sleepy and thought it'd be best to get some rest. Even though he did have to resist the urge to punch Fudou in the face for the Mohawk boy's comment about him going into an early hibernation- he still went up the stairs and walked into his room.

Shortly after that, he changed into his simple pyjamas and sat on his bed for a few minutes, thinking.

But he didn't notice how the moon seemed to now have an eerie black and red glow or how there was a shadow looming outside his window.

_**Somewhere else**_

"It seems _that_ ghoul can do something right," a female voice spoke. Her features weren't visible, but from what could be seen, she was thin and tall.

"You're right, and soon we'll be able to bring our master back and rule the mortal world," a male voice cackled as he looked at an onyx black stone that was floating in mid air, surrounded by a deep purple glow.

The two figures smirked at the stone.

"Soon master, you'll be able to rule the mortal world and beyond in flesh and blood." The two people spoke in unison.

_**Meanwhile**_

After deciding to think more about his problem the next day, Fubuki crawled under his covers and started to close his eyes. Strangely though, it felt hotter in his room and he could feel himself getting tired and weak.

The curtains were blowing, his door was locked and there seemed to be a shadow looming over his bed. The last thing Fubuki saw was shadowy hands reach out towards him and place two fingers on his forehead.

After that, Fubuki fell into a deep slumber, one that would last until the duo arrived at their destination.

_Hell._

**.**

**Chapter One is done and dusted, so now I'll have time to think about any other idea's I may have in the future...**

**And think about how sad I am that the holiday's just a day- or a few hours from being over.**

**That's the joy of having holidays. You miss them when they're over and you know that they've been good. The crap holidays are another story, but since I can't think of much more to say, I'll be quiet.**

**So you know how I'm going to end this. **

**R&R and no flames are allowed here, even if I did mention Hell,**__**those demons don't want any more flames in their home.**

**And I don't want any in your reviews, okay?**

**So enjoy what I wrote and don't worry, I'll update it as soon as I can- which could be the next day.**

**So anyway, bye.**


	2. Where's Fubuki?

**Minna! Here's Chapter Two of; A Demon's Return.**

**Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter, because here's the second one.**

**And it's only one more day until my weekend trip! **

**Friday I'm leaving and I'm not returning until Sunday, so I might try and write a story based on my adventure when I get back. **

**So anyway, here's the next chapter, if you have any questions, PM me or ask them in your reviews.**

**.**

_**A Demon's Return.**_

_**Chapter Two: Where's Fubuki?**_

**.**

_**Inazuma Training House – Downstairs**_

"Fubuki went to bed eh? Reminds me of a bear going into hibernation" Fudou commented with a smirk as he stretched back on the sofa.

"We all get tired Fudou, even you," Kidou responded as he sighed at the boy sitting next to him.

Still though, even with the annoying Fudou in the team's presence, they all carried on watching the news until they listened to what the reporter had to say.

"_And as you all know, it's soon going to be the start of the new month. But are the myths and legends really true about the supernatural events that are meant to take place when that month starts with a full moon? I guess we'll find out soon, but just to be safe, it is advised that you try not to stay out too late at night." _

As Inazuma Japan and its managers listened to this, they all mentally agreed not to go outside the training camp late at night- unless it was an emergency.

The night was pretty silent after that, then again- they were watching news stories on at least ten different channels, just so they could hear what people had to say about the new month.

So since they were too busy, they didn't notice two things.

_It was ten o'clock and the moon seemed to be shining a black – red glow._

_**In Hell – Unknown Room**_

"How long's this _kid_ going to be asleep for?" a male voice snapped as he paced up and down impatiently.

"Akuhei, you remember what master said don't you? We'd have to wait at least another few more minutes, besides, the kid would probably freak if he were to wake up any sooner. At least now when he does wake up, the kid won't be too scared- or so I hope," his female companion sighed.

Akuhei could get very inpatient, but whatever.

Akuhei was a tall, pale skinned man with raven black hair and black eyes, his companion was tall too, and had the same pale skin, black hair and black eyes. They were both wearing a long cloak that covered their eyes and their entire body, right until their feet.

They continued to wait in the chamber.

A resting chamber; and it was pretty cool- even for Hell.

There was a very eerie atmosphere added to the place, but it was still pretty cool, what with the fancy bed that looked like the one Princess Fiona from Shrek had been sleeping in when she was at the tower.

Well, the bed was a bit different; it had blood red sheets and a black duvet and pillow. The material over the bed was black silk while the four pillars that were connected to the head and foot of the bed (one at each corner) were gold.

But that wasn't all that made the room look great, there were fancy torches hanging on the walls, the ceiling as well as the room was- as guessed- rough and un even rocks.

But the room looked awesome either way, so let's continue this story.

As time passed, Fubuki soon found himself feeling awake, and very stiff. But he still started to slightly shift in his position, causing the demon duo to turn their attention away from the floating gem.

"He's waking," the woman said with a straight face.

"About time, isn't it Yokoshima?" Akuhei asked, to which Yokoshima nodded.

"And now we put phase two into action," a sickly – sweet smile was plastered on her face.

When Fubuki did snap open his tired eyes, he had to look around the place to realise it wasn't his dorm room.

"Where am I?" he asked, completely unaware of Yokoshima and Akuhei's presence.

"You're where the master needs you." Yokoshima spoke, frightening Fubuki as he realised he wasn't alone.

"W... what do you mean? Who are... who are you?"

"You won't need to know that, soon all will become clear," Yokoshima spoke with a devil's smirk on her face, whereas Akuhei nodded, narrowing his eyes in excitement.

"B... but I want to know now, where am I?" Fubuki asked once more, even though he was scared- he was getting frustrated too.

"And like I said before, that's irrelevant right now, but if you must know, you ar-"

"I will handle the rest! Yokoshima Miku!" a deep voice boomed, scaring the three people.

Yokoshima was so scared, she jumped in fright.

"Y... Yes Lucifer-sama... Master!" she bowed in fright, before moving out of the way.

The gem that was floating then started glowing blinding white, but then...

... A black 'arrow' seemed to shoot out of the light and head straight for Fubuki.

As soon as it came to Fubuki, it shot into his chest. If you could see inside a body, you would have seen it hit his heart and spread out across the space we call our insides.

Silence was all that was heard as Fubuki's dropped his head so it was facing downwards- looking at the floor.

"Master?" Akuhei decided to be brave and ask.

Another silence... Until...

"Has it already been 1000 years since I was flesh and blood?"

Akuhei and Yokoshima turned to look at who said that.

It was Fubuki's voice, but they could tell it was their master speaking.

"Lucifer-sama?" Akuhei asked.

"Yeah?" Fubuki looked up, only to look at the two demons with bright red eyes and black sclera's.

Akuhei was silent, now he felt nervous, and Yokohshima certainly wasn't going to say anything.

"Well? What do you want?" Fubuki smirked.

"Uh... well..." Akuhei nervously started, Yokoshima just looked before she nervously spoke.

"W... What are your orders!" she exclaimed, while Akuhei nodded quickly.

Fubuki smirked, showing a small view of his teeth.

"Just leave me alone," he ordered. To which Yokoshima and Akuhei nodded and left the chamber.

Fubuki stretched out and smirked.

"Soon those angels will know not to mess with me, and then the world will fall and beg at my feet," he cackled, before looking at a nearby torch.

"And soon isn't very far away..."

_**Inazuma Training House – Kitchen: 9. 30am **_

"I didn't know Fubuki was a long sleeper, almost like a bear hibernating." Fudou said as he finished another bite of his toast.

"He's not usually this late; I wonder what's taking him so long," Kazemaru said, while Endou nodded.

"Why don't you go and check it out?" Gouenji suggested, Kazemaru nodded and walked up the stairs to go wake up his friend.

He knocked on Fubuki's door twice- quite loudly too, but there was no reply.

"Fubuki, everyone's waiting, and Coach will get angry," he tried again, but there was still no reply, so he knocked the door again- Very Loudly.

But there was still no reply.

"PLEASE WAKE UP!" Kazemaru exclaimed, causing some team mates to run up the stairs to see what was wrong.

"What's going on?" Endou breathed heavily.

"He won't wake up," Kazemaru said, pointing to the closed door.

"Alright, stand back." Someoka said, before throwing himself into the door, causing the door to break off its hinges and fall, as well as taking Someoka with it.

When they boy looked up, he was shocked at what he saw.

"Guys... Fubuki's _not _here." Someoka said with wide eyes.

"WHAT!" the team exclaimed before looking into the room. And as Someoka had said, the room was empty.

"So where is he?" Sakuma asked.

"Forget that, we need to go tell Coach," Kidou said before motioning for Sakuma and Fudou to come too.

And so the Teikoku trio ran down the stairs to find their coach and report the news.

Meanwhile, while they did that- everyone had only one question in mind.

If Fubuki wasn't in his room, and nobody had seen him anywhere else... Where was he?

**.**

**Yay! Chapter Two is FINISHED!**

**I won't be updating tomorrow or Friday, or even during the weekend, like I said, I'm on a weekend trip and when I get back, I'm gonna try to write a different story based on that trip.**

**But I feel very proud of what I've written. And just for you curious readers and authors or both in one, here's a quick sneak peak at what'll be in Chapter Three.**

**.**

_**SNEAK PEAK:**_

"_**What do you mean he's been taken to Hell?"**_

"_**Well..." Haruna started; "From what I can see here, somehow or other, he's been kidnapped and taken to Hell." She finished.**_

_**Tsunami looked up at the ceiling and sighed, before remembering something from a while back.**_

"_**Hey guys. Remember when we had to split up into two teams and battle those angels and demons? Do you think maybe it's something like that?" Tsunami explained.**_

_**Everyone nodded, it was a possibility.**_

"_**You might be right Tsunami-san," Tachimukai added.**_

_**END OF SNEAK PEAK!**_

**.**

**Yeah, there's just a quick hint as to what may be going on in the next chapter.**

**You know what to do, R&R, give kind reviews and tips on how to improve. **

**BUT NO FLAMES, OR ELSE THE DEMONS WILL KILL FUBUKI IN THE END OF THIS STORY AND GOUENJI WILL BE SAD FOR LIFE AND TORAMARU WILL BE DEPRESSED!**

**Before I go, here's what the two demon's names mean- from what I read on EUdict.**

**Akuhei: Vice, Abuse, Evil.**

**Yokoshima: Wicked, Evil.**

**BYE BYE! **


	3. The Distant Light, The Mysterious Book

**I'm back!**

**And I'm more mentally hyper then ever- well, not really, but who cares about how I feel? Right now, the important thing to think about is this chapter of: **_**A Demon's Return.**_

**I really hope I haven't been absent too long and forgotten the plot- cuz if I have... well everyone will be sad...**

**But until that happens- *It better not!* let's just enjoy the third chapter that we've all been waiting for- oh and guess what.**

**I should be updating **_**Angel's and Demons **_**soon as well, so you have a demon-angel story bonus too! **

**So yeah... Do I really need to do the disclaimer? Cuz as far as I'm aware, I don't own Inazuma Eleven... *Great, I just made this disclaimer boring.***

**Ignore me and carry on reading and enjoy what I've taken time to write.**

**.**

_**A Demon's Return.**_

_**Chapter Three: The Distant Light, The Mysterious Book.**_

**.**

"COACH KUDOU! COACH KUDOU!" Kidou shouted as he, Sakuma and Fudou charged down the stairs to find their coach.

The purple haired coach was only around the corner and so he heard the shouting loud and clear, sadly though- it meant he was going to be interrupted from checking some paperwork.

As soon as he caught sight of the Teikoku trio, he frowned.

"What is the meaning of all this noise?" Kudou calmly asked- but with a stern face.

As they all breathed in and out, Sakuma finally managed to say something.

"Fubuki... gone... room... empty..." he puffed out.

And then Kidou joined in.

"Have... you... seen him... anywhere?"

Kudou raised an eyebrow and his visible eye was wide.

"What, I thought he was with you!"

"No Coach, his room is empty, but strangely enough, there are no signs of a struggle." Fudou explained; having gained his breath back.

Coach Kudou wasn't sure what to think, was it a practical joke or something? Either way, he was responsible for the health and safety of his team, so he darted past the trio and up the stairs.

"I didn't know Coach could run that fast." Sakuma said, but started to walk on when he realised the other two were moving away.

When Kudou got up the stairs, the present team members turned his way.

"Do you know where he is? His door was locked, but he's not in there and his windows locked too!" Endou hurried.

"Calm down, first- tell me what happened." Kudou instructed.

After much discussion from Kazemaru, Kudou finally knew why the team were worried.

"Has anyone heard any noises or sounds from then and now?" Kudou asked, to which everyone shook their heads.

"No, okay, here's what will happen then. First; everyone have a look around the areas, I'll ask Furukabu if Fubuki's passed him at any point. If there are no signs of him within half an hour, I'll notify the police." Kudou explained, and motioned for the present team members to follow the plan while he found the others and notified them about what was happening.

As the halls emptied, Kudou went off to find the managers and others too, leaving a deadly silence upstairs.

_**In Hell - Demon Lord's Resting Chamber**_

It had already been a while since the Demon Lord had possessed Fubuki and already he was getting used to the new body.

It felt good to move in flesh, blood and bone and still be able to perform spells.

"It's been so long, but I won't let that same mistake happen twice." Fubuki spoke to himself as he observed the dead gem that lay on the floor.

"Once upon a time that was my home," Fubuki chuckled to himself before he left the resting chamber to give Yokoshima and Akuhei their orders.

_**Inazuma Training House- Soccer Fields**_

"Fubuki-kun!" Aki shouted.

"Fubuki-san!" Haruna called out.

"Fubuki-kun!" Fuyuka and Natsumi exclaimed.

They were just some of the shouts that filled the area around the Inazuma Training House. After Kudou had informed the rest of Inazuma Japan about Fubuki's dissapearence- he'd sent them around to try and find him. He also asked Furukabu but the driver said he hadn't seen the silver haired boy anywhere, so that meant that it wasn't going to be easy to find the Hokkaido boy.

"Gouenji-sama, where do you think he went?" Toramaru asked as he clung onto Gouenji's arm. The duo was trekking through the forest nearby to see if Fubuki had wondered off- even though it was going to be weird finding out how Fubuki left the room without leaving either his window or door open.

"I don't know, but he should be here somewhere," Gouenji responded. Mentally; he was petrified. Where was Fubuki? And why was it worrying him so much?

After a while, they left the secluded area when they found themselves going in circles.

_**Endou, Kazemaru, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou**_

"GAH! Where is he already! If he's playing hide and go seek- he's winning!" Fudou cpmplained as the group had a look in the storage room.

"I still don't understand how he got out if everything was locked shut." Kidou said while trying to formulate a theory to the question.

"Well as long as he's safe, I don't think that should be too much of a worry." Kazemaru added.

Endou shoved another soccer ball away before he decided to speak.

"We'll find him and that's that."

"Endou's right!" Sakuma added; feeling lonely without engaging in the conversation.

And so that group continued looking. Just like all the other groups did.

When half an hour was over, everyone was rounded up by Furukabu and they all met with Kudou.

"Coach! Coach!" mostly everyone shouted all at once causing Kudou to step back and wave his arm as a sign of annoyance.

"One at a time! Endou."

"Ahem, we didn't find Fubuki. Me, Kazemaru, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou all looked in the storage house and the north sides of the field but there was no sign of him there." Endou responded while his group mates nodded in agreement.

"The same goes for us, we looked on the field and near the building but he wasn't there." Haruna stated.

"And we looked in the forest." Toramaru said, pointing to himself and Gouenji.

The others had looked on the field and inside the building but Fubuki was nowhere to be found.

So where was he if nobody had seen him?

"Maybe he's just at the shops or something..." Endouu suggested.

"Maybe... Look, I'll give him a call." Natsumi spoke and dialled his number before listening to it ring.

"_The number you have called is not available. Please try again later."_

"Dammit!" Natsumi cursed. "He's unavailable."

"Oh that's just great, isn't it?" Hiroto sighed while Midorikawa thought.

"Hey, maybe we should go out into town and see if anyone's seen him anywhere, after all, the saying goes; if at first you don't succeed, try, try and try again." Midorikawa suggested.

"That's a good idea; we can cover more ground if we split up." Kazemaru said.

Coach Kudou stayed silent for a minute.

"Here's what will happen then. Some of you will go into town and look around, while the others will look for any clues or ask around. Meet back here as soon as you have found anything that can aid us in finding Fubuki." Kudou ordered.

"HAI!" everyone chorused.

"Good, then the group going to town will be as followed. Endou, Kazemaru, Kidou, Kabeyama, Kogure, Sakuma, Fudou, Someoka, and Tsunami."

"Hai!" the first group exclaimed.

"The rest of you will ask around for any information."

"Hai!" the second group cheered.

Kudou nodded and not a second later everyone ushered themselves out to start the task.

_**Group One**_

As group one got into town they immediately got into mini-groups and started to split up.

"Kazemaru, why do you think Fubuki left like this?" Endou asked as they looked through the windows of the cafe they were passing.

"I don't know, but I hope we find him soon. I'm starting to get a bit hungry." Kazemaru responded as he heard his stomach growl lightly.

Ignoring that, the duo continued to hunt the shops.

As did the other mini groups of Group One.

_**Group Two**_

"Midorikawa, do you really think he might be at the lake?" Hiroto sweat dropped as Midorikawa led the way to the route that would lead you down to a lake.

"No. But it's worth a try," Midorikawa plainly said as if it were so simple- which it was.

Hiroto rolled his eyes and continued to walk with Midorikawa with Tachimukai, Kurimatsu and Tobitaka behind.

"Onwards team!" Midorikawa ordered as he started to _run _down the steep hill.

"Oh joy..." Tobitaka started.

"It ain't gonna end well..." Tachimukai mumbled.

"I hope we don't fall..." Kurimatsu prayed as he felt his speed unwillingly increase as the steepness of the hill finally started to take effect.

When they got to the bottom, they surveyed the area but it was empty.

"Great, we run down a steep hill and there's nothing the-" Tobitaka complained before he saw something strange, but... bright.

"Hey, what's that?" he called out as the light seemed to shift and move until it dissapeared.

"What's what?" Hiroto asked as he looked into the empty distance.

"I just saw a light, it moved and then it disappeared." Tobitaka said.

"You probably nearly died. Lucky you didn't eh?" Midorikawa joked.

"I'm being serious, it was there." Tobitaka pointed to the area.

Hiroto sighed.

"We better go, I think I can hear Toramaru calling."

After that, the group started to trek up the hill to meet back with the group.

"Hey guys, you'll never guess what I saw!" Toramaru exclaimed as they got nearer.

"What?" Midorikawa asked.

"I saw a light and then it disappeared!"

"I told you!" Tobitaka huffed.

Hiroto couldn't help but be curious, but that would have to wait.

"Did you find anything?" Tachimukai asked.

Gouenji shook his head sadly.

Group Two stayed silent for a minute.

"Let's report back to Coach." Gouenji said and started to walk away, unsure of why he felt more than a friends concern.

Later on, Group One came back with no leads either, but no one seemed to notice the hooded figure hidden behind the tree- or the book it laid on the floor- or the fact it seemed to disappear into thin air.

That is until Tsunami passed by and saw it on the floor.

"What's this?" he asked himself. "Hey guys, check this out!" he hollered as he ran towards the group.

"Eh? What's he had today?" Fudou grumbled.

"What is it?" Endou hovered over the book.

"I dunno, but let's have a look. Inside." Kidou said started to lead the group inside.

When they got in, they ignored Kudou's question and sat down in the lounge.

"Let me read it" Haruna asked, being the curious girl she was.

"Okay. Okay, jeez." Tsunami muttered that last part and gave her the book.

"_When a month starts with a full moon, bad things will happen. 'He' will make his servants send out a minion to collect the next one. 'He' will choose someone on account on their emotions._

_It doesn't matter how many feel the same emotion, 'He' will choose one out of many and take them to his realm. 'His' servants will welcome you to his chamber and then 'He' will take over. 'He' wants to expand his rule over 'His' domain and change that to ruling the world."_ Haruna read.

"What does it mean?" Tsunami read, but Kidou stayed silent.

"I think I know what it means." Haruna started.

"I think Fubuki's been taken to Hell."

"... WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Calm down." Kudou suddenly ordered.

Gouenji looked around, but before he could respond, Someoka spoke first.

"What do you mean he's been taken to Hell?"

"Well..." Haruna started; "From what I can see here, somehow or other, he's been kidnapped and taken to Hell." She finished.

Tsunami looked up at the ceiling and sighed, before remembering something from a while back.

"Hey guys. Remember when we had to split up into two teams and battle those angels and demons? Do you think maybe it's something like that?" Tsunami explained.

Everyone nodded, it was a possibility.

"You might be right Tsunami-san," Tachimukai added.

"Wait, you mean the battles with Sain and Desuta?" Kogure shrieked.

"Hey wait; didn't Desuta say something about some Demon Lord?" Endou asked, trying to remember what the demon soccer player had said.

After that, chatter started to erupt until something strange happened.

A light started to shine in the room, causing everyone to shield their eyes.

"What is it?" Sakuma asked.

"I don't know, but it's bright!" Kidou responded.

One minute later the light disappeared and instead of nothing being there, there was a boy with a long maroon braid, turquoise eyes and a pair of wings on his back.

Everyone looked in shock, but it was Endou who identified the boy.

"Sain..."

**.**

**... There's Chapter Three...**

**Sorry if it's not great, but I did say I'd update this last week, so...**

**I dare anyone to flame, but then I'd also dare Desuta to burn your fanfiction account- and he would do the dare.**

**So no flames, because they do not improve someone's skills, they lower that person's confidence and faith in themselves.**

**I'M SEROUS, NO FLAMES!**

**Helpful criticism and positive reviews are requested.**

**So yeah, what more can I say, other than bye.**

**... Bye...**


	4. Explanation

**I realised I said I'd update this and I didn't, so sorry for leaving you in suspense for so long... but here's chapter 4.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Demon's Return.<strong>_

_**Chapter**__** Four: Explanation.**_

* * *

><p>"Sain..."<p>

Inazuma Japan was shocked. Sain was here! On Earth! Why?

"Yes, that's me." The maroon haired boy responded with his eyes set on the audience surrounding him. So he did come to the right place.

"Why are you here? We thought you were going to watch over the Holy Realm?" Kidou questioned, even from under his goggles, his eyebrows could be seen raised- well, in Sain's view anyway. But he had to put away his cocky smile and portray complete understanding of the situation at hand instead of looking like some sort of joker.

"I sensed a disturbance, regarding the _Demon Lord._"

The crowd's eyes widened. "The Demon Lord?"

"Yes. I believe you found my book, though it seems it's been tampered with unintentionally."

"What do you mean tampered with?" Kudou asked with much question resting in his mind.

"Well, the moon can start a month many times a year, so the rumours of 'Him' collecting someone for every time that happens would mean there are many rulers of Hell. Only one part of this whole explanation is accurate and that's the second part of the paragraph." Sain explained as he traced his finger along the rough surface of the withering pages- signalling where the truth started from.

"So what's with the _unintentionally _part?" Kazemaru folded his arms at the angel raising his visible eyebrow.

Sain huffed before continuing. "Someone found out about this 'phenomenon' quite a long time ago when they found my book and accidently altered it. Probably from the late 1800's it's been like this, but people don't care. If it happens once, they believe it happens again. "

A chorus of 'oh' and 'ah' rang around the room while Coach Kudou stood bewildered.

"So is Fubuki in Hell then?" Someoka gruffly asked. Sain looked at him with an equally stern face before nodding.

"So how do we get him out?"

"Get him out, haven't you been listening? It's not going to be a simple task; you'll have to face that demon soccer team and some other obstacles." Sain didn't expect positive feedback until Endou called out "Let's do it!"

Normally, the team would think Endou was either crazy or just a soccer freak, but in this case- his voice had a much more serious tone to it, even though it still had hints of excitement trailing inside it, so the team nodded in return.

"You lot haven't changed at all, have you. Friendship's a good value, so don't ever abuse it." Sain started, but before the team could get any more hyped up- he decided to interrupt.

"You should probably get the proper explanation about the full moon phenomenon; it would aid your journey much more efficiently."

Now that was a fact, so no one could really question it, not even Kudou- and he's meant to be in charge of everyone. So they all got into a comfortable position and listened to Sain speak.

* * *

><p>"The tale of the full moon phenomenon goes all the way back to the late 1800's when my book was first found. Normally an angel has to be very careful when handling books like mine, but by order of Kami-sama, I was to leave this on the Earth since the Demon Lord was predicted to try and take action soon after. However, when I did leave my book, someone did find it, but due to fear, the truth became altered and eventually, the book acted on its own and ended up changing the recorded information inside it believing its own data was incorrect. To put it simple, the Demon Lord shouldn't have attempted domination for another millennium, but most likely the battle we had triggered some sort of rage within its soul and caused it to seek revenge on all of mankind."<p>

* * *

><p>When Sain had finished, most of Inazuma Japan were looking at the boy with 'what!?' faces, suggesting that information hadn't sunk in. The angel sighed before repeating what he said in a simpler way.<p>

"Demon Lord wants to rule the world and we have to stop him."

"Oh!"

"So how exactly do we get _into _Hell?" Fudou raised his eyebrow, already frustrated and slightly bored. Sain merely gave the boy one of his neutral expressions before he sighed.

"The only way for humans is to go back to the gateways on _that_ mountain and take the path to Hell."

"That's it, nothing else?" Sakuma joined in, nearly scaring his friend in the process. Sain was very much indifferent and nodded; he wasn't sure about whom he was worried about more; the team or the fate of mankind.

"So uh... what now?" Kabeyama nervously asked before Endou attempted a response.

"We-"

"Train." Coach Kudou interrupted after staying silent for who knows how long.

"Eh?" Endou sounded out as everyone had expected Kudou to be 'we go now and find Fubuki.' Since that didn't happen, the team had to know why.

"FFI winners or not, you don't know the strength of any opponents in Hell, as well as that, rushing to the mountain will be a long trek so you need to be prepared for long journeys too. We will search for Fubuki in three days." Kudou explained.

"THREE DAYS! WE COULD BE DEAD BY THEN!" Megane shrieked but was silenced by Fudou and Tobitaka death glaring at him.

"That's highly impossible, since the Demon Lord has been sleeping for so long, he'll still be weak and need time to prepare too." Sain spoke while the team let out a breath of relief.

"And notifying the police may be not be such a good idea, so you may want to abandon that idea." Sain added as he faced Kudou.

"What if something happens to us?" Kabeyama asked.

"That's not really possible, the angels will be watching over you."

"That's a relief." Midorikawa cheered as Hiroto sweatdropped.

"You should go to training now. I'll accompany you on your journey to prevent any unfortunate events from happening, so come to the mountain, preferably somewhere nearing 4pm."

"Why near 4pm?" Endou wondered, not realising he'd said that out loud.

"When you do recover Fubuki, I think coming home to a sun rise environment would be much more... relaxing."

After a moment passed, Sain surrounded himself in a bright light and disappeared, leaving Inazuma Japan to do some serious training.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Hell<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Master... Inazuma Japan plan to come to us." Yokoshima bowed.<p>

Fubuki raised an eyebrow. The silver haired boy had changed attire completely- now wearing a black yukata while he was sitting on _his _throne.

"Oh really, well then... this journey will become slightly more interesting..." he said, letting a grin spread across his face as he stared at the sparks of darkness dancing along the tips of his fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>And after an eternity of being abandoned, I have returned! Hope you weren't too upset at my lack of updating this story, but rest assured, this chapter is here now!<strong>

**I may update Angel's and Demon's soon too, but I'm thinking about writing another story based on a South-Korean film I was watching called; The Doll Master. Until I decide, hope you enjoyed this.**

**Anything else to say... nope! Oh wait, NO FLAMES!**

**Okay, now I'm done. Until I next update, bye!**


End file.
